


Plan: Brunch Blush

by orphan_account



Series: Love Amongst The Benders (and non) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Temple Island, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Asami is the one brain-cell, Bottom Korra, Brunch, Burns, Fear, Fluff, Flustered, Homophobia in the press, Internalized Homophobia, Is probably going to get really fucking fluffy, It may come in conversation but its nothing major, Large meet-up, Legend of Asami, M/M, Mako doesn't give two shits, Mako is a bi mess, Mako-centric, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, No Smut, Top Asami, Wu is a gay mess, Wuko-centric, a lot of them are gay messes, bottom wu, except asami, he actually has a plan tho, mention of masturbation, temporary major character death, top mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mako has a recurring nightmare and Asami is concerned. This leads to talking about it- or trying to talk about it, and learning the truth, for both of them. Mako gets a plan to try his best to make things easier, and it's going to have to get bigger.OrWu was caught doing something he really shouldn't have, and now they have to deal with the scraps.Over brunch in front of the press.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora & Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Varrick & Zhu Li Moon
Series: Love Amongst The Benders (and non) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Nightmares, Realizations, and Plans

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Graphic Violence  
> TW: Burns  
> TW: Major character temporary death  
> TW: Slight and internalized homophobia (more in the press than in the characters and their personal interactions)
> 
> Please note that the nightmare that Mako has is a more concerning topic, and can be triggering to those who have suffered trauma from burns, attacks, death, etc. Or have experienced a recurring nightmare. 
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> If you wish to continue, please enjoy some Wuko content I have provided! There is a serious lack of it, especially on this site, so I hope I did my favorite boys some justice!  
> Un-betaed or however you spell it. I had four different versions so I hope there is limited number of mistakes bc I was basically like "fuck it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the primary source of the warnings above. Please enjoy! It took me forever to come up with a plot for after the nightmare so have fun reading it! Since this is a WIP, it might take a while, and I mean awhile, for it to be completely finished with my schedule. 
> 
> Again, please enjoy!

“Wu, finish your smoothie so we can go home.” Mako spoke sternly, “I don’t like the looks of some of the people here.”

“Oh come on Mako its fine,” Wu said after slurping some of his smoothie. “Besides if we walk around for a bit more, I’ll get us matching sweaters!” He sing-songed.

“No.” Mako spoke sternly once again. “You promised you’d finish your smoothie and we’d be on our way.”

“You’re no fun.” Wu whined.

Wu had insisted on going to the mall again, even if they had just barely made it out alive the last time, thanks to Wu being a stubborn brat and attacking Kuvira supporters. Mako retaliated but he really couldn’t say no, Wu was already out the door of his hotel room and he couldn’t just stay behind he was Wu’s bodyguard for Agni’s sake. So here he was. Holding all of Wu’s shopping bags in one hand because his other way to shield Wu if anything had gone off the dragon’s tail, waiting for Wu to finish his smoothie, in a small alleyway in between two shops in the middle ring Ba Sing Se shopping mall. Thrilling. Mako had taken a good ten minutes, no thanks to Wu’s complaints, finding a good spot for them to just “chillax”, as Wu had put it, even though Mako could not do that when there were literally more Kuvira loyalists in the vicinity. There was good escape routes from everywhere, and even a manhole Mako could easily pop open if they were totally surrounded. He picked up the paranoia when looking for an alleyway or somewhere he and Bolin could sleep during the night without waking up and having a knife at their throats, even if Mako didn’t sleep anyways at the thought.

“Are you ever going to be done with that?” It had been another five minutes and the people Mako was weary of had whispered to each other while looking at Wu, nodded, and dispersed. Mako was getting tenser. He glared own at Wu who was merrily humming and slurping away. Cute, he couldn’t help but think and smile before he came to his senses and pushed that thought away, it was extremely wrong and not to mention unprofessional. “You just had to order a large hadn’t you, a medium would have more than sufficed.”

“It’s the best deal! It’s only a yuan more than a small!” Wu flared his arms around while explaining himself, and Mako grabbed the nearest one and put it down so he wouldn’t get his eye poked out. Wu was, and is, _very_ clumsy.

Mako scoffed. “Well can you at least walk and drink? Or just save it for later? I know a bad vibe when I see one.” Mako glared around, shifting the bags in his hand ready to drop them at any moment.

“Mako, chillax.” Wu brought out the end, moving his arms again. “You’re the best bodyguard a prince could wish for!”

“Which is exactly why we need to leave.” Spirits he was frustrating.

“Hey Mako?” Wu asked, letting the straw that was in his mouth fall into the cup.

“Yeah?” Mako asked, raising an eyebrow. In a daze of how incredibly _sexy_ it looked when he opened his mouth and let the straw just drop. But he pushed those thought away, at least as much as he could to answer Wu's question.

“Did I ever tell you-” Wu was cut off with a yelp of surprise as a blast of fire hit his side. Mako lunged and caught him before he fell over. _Triads. Kuvira_.

He looked over to where the fire blast came from, made eye-contact with the fire bender in front of two cronies, and kicked his back leg so a blast of fire set the three men falling backwards, too strong for the fire bender to handle. During the kick he hoisted Wu up, no problem due to his weight and size, and held him bridal style. He was now facing the other side of the alleyway, a groaning Wu in his arms, who was clutching tight to the fabric of Mako's jacket. Another three triads appearing in his peripheral on the other side of the alleyway, more probably coming. How he’d kill for some air benders to just drop from the sky right now.

  
The sky. Upwards.

  
Mako held Wu close, if that was possible for how tightly Wu was clutching on to Mako’s chest. There was a dumpster not too far away from them, but that meant getting closer to the triads, there were still only three, one fire bender with a flame in his hand and two non-benders, judging by their assortment of weapons. His kick of fire had worked once, it could work again. He ran, straight towards the awaiting fire bender and company, and right before he was due to meet a fire blast, he kicked his right foot high in the air, backwards. The momentum of the kick sent his entire body spinning and onto the top of the dumpster. He felt Wu clutch tighter to his chest, turning his head into him. He was bad, Mako could tell. He made fewer noises then Bolin after a rough pro-bending match, and Wu was one to whine.

These were triads that were sent by someone who wanted to see Wu fall. No fire bender or any bender in their right mind would support Kuvira. (Unless they were original Earth Kingdom, aka the colonies. But these fire benders had brighter hazel-ember eyes than any Fire Nation royalty he's seen.) They were payed, bought out by some malice cold dictator. Kuvira.

With the said triads seemingly gone Mako used some fire power in his foot to launch himself on the roof. He set Wu down on the ground, then stood back up to make a wall of fire all around them so he could tend to the injured prince, and not be interrupted unless some fire bender had the balls to deal with Mako right now. He was in an overdrive of protectiveness, and would show no mercy. He settled back next to Wu, hands not knowing what to do as they hesitated over the burn.

Wu was just distracted, he was tired, real tired, but the fire around them was mesmerizing. It was poking out in some areas, flickering wildly at times especially around the edges, but it looked like water in the way it moved. A new searing pressure drew him away from the trance, to Mako’s golden eyes, where he followed them to his side.

It didn’t hurt as bad as it looked. It still hurt but not as bad.

Imagine Lord Zuko’s scar, bad right? Now imagine that increased in width and length, stretching all the way to his other eye, and deeper, so bad that maybe Zuko wouldn’t have an eye or an ear at all anymore. Now put that on Wu’s side. It stretched to his navel, so deep Mako could have seen a rib if it was higher up. Instead of deep red like a normal scar, it was almost purple with how deep it had gone into. White blisters formed on the end of Wu’s dark skin, it was horrible. Mako wanted to cry. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to fucking cry.

It didn't make any sense. Mako was no Ozai, and these fire benders were rookies compared to him. Why was Wu's scar so bad?

Mako's eyes met Wu's when he started vigorously talking. “I fucked up we should have left when you thought things were bad. I fucked up why don’t I listen to you, I-” Wu started but he couldn’t finish because the pain came to him, the adrenaline died out.

The scream that came out of Wu scarred Mako stiff. Spirits he wished he had a first aid kit or a healer or a radio or just _something_ to stop the cry of pain from Wu, to stop the tears forming in each of their eyes. He tore off his uniform sleeve, wrapping it around the burn and hoping it would do something, but he knew he would need some sort of ointment to actually do anything. He met Wu’s eyes, the emerald eyes that were clouded by tears, and he let his go. “You’re gonna be ok, ok?” Mako said, brushing off the tears on Wu’s cheek as he died down from yelling, only to start right back up again, paining Mako’s ears.

Wu yelled and sobbed for a solid three minutes, begging Mako to make it stop, before he was reduced to a hiss and a shuddering breath. Wu didn’t have the energy to scream or cry anymore, his breathing was slowing and Mako could sense Wu’s heartrate starting to drop. “You’re gonna be ok…” Mako kept muttering.

“Hey Mako…” Wu sighed, his eyelids drooping. Mako could tell he was getting tired but he couldn’t sleep. He would slip away and Mako couldn’t let that happen.

“Don’t fall asleep…” Mako protested, pulling Wu so that he was holding him on his lap, “Stay awake, come on Wu you’re gonna be ok. Wu, you’re gonna be ok.”

“Mako…” Wu’s hand touched his cheek, his eye-lids almost closing, “You should stop slicking your hair back.”

Mako chuckled through tears, brushing back Wu’s hair. “And you should stop spending so much time on yours.”

Wu gave a hearty chuckle, soft but warm and full of hope. Mako would have it on replay thousands upon millions of times if the circumstances weren't so dire. "Yeah..." He sighed, curling into Mako again, hand on his chest as he closed his eyes, feeling Mako's heartbeat and breathing. He hummed, and with what little energy he had left barely managed to squeak out, "That's my big tough guy."

Mako scoffed, holding Wu tighter until he realized he had drifted off into sleep. "Wu?" Mako pulled him back looking at his gray face and dry lips. "Wu! Wu wake up. Come on buddy wake up everything is going to be ok." He felt no breathing, no movement from Wu, no pulse... 

“Wu!” Mako called out louder than he ever had before, “Wu! You’re gonna be ok, ok? Wu! Wu come back you’re gonna be ok!” The wall of flames had fallen, Mako holding Wu so tight like he was going to spill through his fingers, like he was going to never let him go.

“Wu come back…” Mako sobbed into his shoulder.

“Wu!” Mako shot up, gasping. He panted, taking in his surroundings, he was in bed, in his room in Asami’s new mansion…

He flopped backwards on his bed, catching his breath. He turned his head to the window, looking at the glowing spirit portal. It seemed like just yesterday he was at Varrick and now President Zhu Li’s wedding, just yesterday he was pacing the dock of the Earth Republic ferry waiting for Wu to come back to Republic City, just yesterday he had seen that dork smile a dopey grin and wave with all his might towards Mako, leaning so far over the edge of the boat Mako was afraid at any moment he would be falling into the dark blue waters below.

This was his third one this week, and the detail and gore of the same nightmare kept getting worse. His head hurt, he felt like he had to throw up even though there was nothing in his falling stomach. He sat up, groaning, and having to steady himself from his lightheadedness.

There was a knock on his door, and Mako groaned as he rubbed his eyes. _What time is it?_

“Hey Mako?” He heard Asami question through the door. “Are you alright?”

“Uh… yeah, yeah I-I’m fine… I just uh…” Mako continued to rub his eyes, blinking to be able to try to balance himself and see properly. “I had a bad dream, that’s all.” Mako couldn’t tell if it was day or night by his thick curtains that blocked any sunlight, so how early was it?

“I heard you screaming… are you sure you’re ok?” Mako could hear the door creak open as Asami stuck her head in his room. She looked ready for something. Her makeup was done, but calmer and warmer tones than her usual dramatic look, reflecting the fall weather. Her hair was also in the business-woman ponytail that she had taken up over the years. She only wore it when she was going out in public.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Mako smiled, fake of course.

Asami saw through him. “Mako.” She opened the door wide open and sat on the bed next to him, holding his hands. “Tell me.”

“It was nothing.” Mako shook his head, reassuring her. He grimaced at his throbbing yet light head, _what the name of Hei Bai is this?_

“I will get Korra to do some freaky spirit-vine Avatar shit just to find out what happened. You’re white Mako, breathing heavy, and I could hear your thumping heart from the door.” She put her hand on his forehead, then flipped it over so it was the cool of her palm. “Boiling hot Mako.” Asami slid her hand down to his shoulder, and her green eyes were full of concern as she searched Mako. They got wide with realization, and she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. “It was Wu, wasn’t it?”

Mako stared at his now empty hands. “How’d you know?”

“Oh Mako.” Asami sighed, grabbing his hands. “I know, Opal knew first so she probably told Bolin so he knows, Korra took a bit,” Asami mumbled. “But she knows. Most of us know, ok? Kya and Lin know, all of the Beifongs actually…” She trailed off, eyes wandering around the bed, probably worried she said something wrong.

“Know what?” Mako looked straight into her eyes, curious but concerned. What was everyone in on?

“ _You_ don’t know?” Asami looked straight back at him, shocked.

“Know what?!” Mako half-yelled back. What was she on about?

Asami blinked, mouth opened in shock.

“Know _what_ , Asami?!” Mako got louder, leaning into her space. He was angry now, it couldn’t be that bad.

Boy was he wrong.

“You two are dating…” Asami leaned back, answering him right away.

“What?” Mako backed away. This is ridiculous, he kept his feelings to himself and even though Wu wasn’t the most masculine guy, he was surely straight.

“That’s why you guys hang out so much even though you’re not his bodyguard anymore and you used to not like him… Why you’ve been mumbling in your sleep about him… Why both of you smile like complete idiots whenever you see each other… Why you just had that nightmare… Why he was so excited to see you in Republic City… Why at the four elements-” Asami covered her mouth, saying too much.

“Spill it, Asami.” Mako demanded with authority and leaned into her space again, even if she was still backed away. Everything she had said so far had made sense to why they had drawn the conclusion, but there was a key element missing. He wish he could have just been nicer about it, he had no idea why he was so angry.

“One day the chief had personally decided to inspect the Four Elements, she’s done so ever since the war because-” She was cut off by Mako.

“Yeah, yeah. Because Kuvira lived there and there could be some Earth Empire conspiring still going on. I’m well aware. What about _Wu_?” He leaned back into his pillows, crossing his arms and starring at Asami.

“She had wanted to check the presidential suite, because that’s where Kuvira lived…” Asami bite her lip. “She heard Wu.”

“Heard Wu? What does that mean?” Mako was extremely confused, that explanation was extremely vague.

“Like…” Asami sighed, then looked Mako straight into his eyes. “He was having sex, Mako.”

Mako was taken aback, but only a bit. “Ok, and? He’s allowed to do what he wishes as long as there’s consent.” He wished it was with him though, but again, pushed those thoughts away.

“Mako you’re missing the point.” Asami shook her head in her hands. “It sounded like it was with you.” Asami peered at him through her fingers.

“What?” Mako placed his hands in the bed in alarm, completely aware of the heat in his cheeks.

“Well obviously you weren’t there if you didn’t know…” She started, then put both hands around her nose and mouth, realizing something.

“I saw the light bulb,” Mako leaned back into his pillows. If Mako wasn’t there then that means that the chief must have been mistaken. It could’ve been someone else.

“Mako the chief recorded it… to keep in the records of client and employer relationships at the station… I heard it with my own ears…” Asami covered her face. “He was moaning your name Mako.”

Oh.

OH!

Oh…

“Oh.” Mako sat frozen. The thought of Wu getting off to him- No. He should _not_ be thinking about _that_ right now. Or you know, at all.

“Mako I- I’m so sorry… For assuming, for not telling you, for going behind your back I- we just thought you guys were scared of being open.” Asami leaned into where Mako was, processing everything. His heart was beating abnormally fast and his breathing was heavy. He probably was white anymore though, but certainly burning hot.

“Who else thinks it’s true?” Was all that Mako could say, still just looking at his hands in his lap.

“Do you want the truth or what you’d want to hear?” Asami questioned.

“Give me the full and complete truth Asami.” Mako looked right in her eyes again, and she looked scared.

“Remember that day where you said everyone was giggling and whispering as you walked by at the station?” Asami looked at her hands.

“Yeah?” He also lowered his eyes. He remembered it vividly. From walking into the building, all the way to his desk, people were whispering and giggling. He felt so weird about it, like everyone was in on a secret about him that he didn’t know.

Oh boy was he right.

“Well… the file that the recording tape was left in had fell open, and the morning shift had spent the morning sorting them again, since they weren’t labeled for privacy reasons.” Asami spoke softly.

“Oh no…” Mako slapped his forehead and groaned in agony. They had to _listen..._ to _that._

“By the time it was your shift… I’m so sorry Mako. It got into the streets and reporters. We had to stop newspapers from coming to the house.” Asami looked up at him.

A thought hit Mako’s mind like a train.

“How long ago was this?” Mako sat up, Asami saw the gears turning in his head.

“Two weeks ago Beifong recorded it.” Asami looked at him wearily. “The news spread three days after, why?”

“It’s relatively recent, so the press will still be interested about it… Its Sunday, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and you should probably start getting ready soon if we want to make it to the island on time.” Asami checked her blue and gold pocket watch, a gift from Korra.

“Does Wu know?” Mako rushed to his closet, pulling his regular outfit from the closet.

“You think he would miss his face on the front-page? _He_ was the one who talked to the chief first.” Asami sighed. “Now I realize why he was so mad and flustered." She put her chin in her hands, a look of concentration adorned on her face. "I just don't get why he wouldn't come clean."

“He doesn't want to be embarrassed. This would be the easy way to slid out of it. He's already in boiling water.” Mako sighed as he looked down at his clothes. "So _that's_ why he's been avoiding me lately."

"I'm sorry Mako... I don't know how to tell you this but..." Asami sighed. "Wu told none of us to tell you, he said he would let you know on his own terms..."

"It's alright. We just have some catching up to do." He lifted his head up. Mako turned around with his clothes in his hands. “I have a plan.” He smiled back at Asami before he entered the bathroom to change.

“You want to tell me what this plan is?” Asami called to him.

“Nope! You’ll find out at brunch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this chapter wasn't too fast or short and it sufficed for additional Wuko content!
> 
> Update: Hi everyone. I'm going on hiatus for a little bit. I know I promised to update soon, and trust me I really would love to but I have a hand injury and I have no idea what it entails yet. I also have a month long stay in another country (which I will take the necessary precautions to keep myself and others as safe as possible) surrounded by familyand friends I see every few years, and I want to enjoy as much time as I can with them. This haitus might last longer than I anticipate, as my injury might be worse than what I know and I might get stranded in that country due to unexpectedly closed borders. Maybe I can post here or there, but for now I thank you for your patience as I heal and take advantage of the limited time I have with my family (when that time finally arrives.)
> 
> Please stay safe and be kind to each other. This is a wild ride we must endure together, through the ups and downs and tragedies of everything, we are better together. Thank you again. <3


	2. Task Failed Successfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Wu getting ahead of himself and not listening to Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back loves

Wu woke with a throbbing head, groaning as he swung his arm over to the screaming alarm clock and shut it off with a slam. He leaned back into his bed, sighing and rubbing his eyes before sitting up and placing his feet on the floor. 

The past few days have made him not want to wake up entirely. He wasn’t talking with Mako anymore, the press was always on his ass, not to mention the embarrassing encounter with Lin Beifong that  _ made  _ the press on his ass. 

He really wished Chief Beifong didn’t have her inspection that day. 

Well, the past is past, and it's best not to dwell. We’d still have grudges over the Fire Nation if we did that. He would talk to Mako, tell him everything that happened, also confessing his feelings in the process, and things would either go back to normal, more to shit, or better than he hoped. 

The only problem is he was really scared of the second option. 

It's not fair. Being gay and liking someone that is straight. Why can’t everyone be queer? Or bi or pan or something like that at least. It would make things  _ so  _ much easier. But, no. Heteronormal views were still a thing and although Republic City was one of the most progressive cities in the entire world, it was still pretty homophobic. Thanks, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, Firelord Zuko really had to come out  _ after  _ it was created? Fuck that.

Anyways, his plan was most likely  _ not  _ going to happen. He still wouldn’t be able to look Mako in the eye. Sure, he didn’t know what truly happened but even seeing his face made him embarrassed and he would rather avoid him entirely before someone got hurt. Even if it hurt him in the process. Oh well. It wasn’t as bad as rejection because we all know, Mako is the definition of straight. Straighter than his eyebrows, that's for sure. 

Wu laughed at his little joke, putting a fluffy, pink robe over his naked body before heading to the bathroom. He put on the spirit vine face mask Asami had recommended to him, knowing it would rid of his under-eye bags and bloodshot eyes from crying himself to sleep in less than fifteen minutes. He set the timer, taking out his curlers from his hair and making it perfect, and washing the mask off. 

An hour later he was out the door of The Four Elements to brunch, wearing a cute yellow blouse and green pants, topping it off with a tan, wide brim hat for the bright morning sun with a matching coat that was a little too big for him, black sunglasses, and black boots. His makeup was light, knowing if it was too obvious he’d get absolute shit for it, just a natural eyeshadow, mascara, and faint lip gloss. He flipped the press off so they wouldn’t have any nice photos as he made his way to the Air Temple Island ferry, annoyed that the photographers and journalists followed him everywhere he went. He was the best and most accessible person for the “political leaders” subsection on the Republic City Papers, which thoroughly pissed him off since he had a normal job, had little to no influence over the Earth Empire anymore, and, to top it all off. 

The papers hated queer people. They took anything Wu did and made it seem straight. 

Except for  _ The Incident.  _ Obviously. 

Wu sighed, not able to escape the press flashing pictures of his moody and upset face on the small wooden ship. 

  
  


Mako was nervous to the very core, shaky hands and jittering where he was standing on the dock. 

His plan was simple. As soon as Wu arrived, he would kiss him. Right in front of the press. They’d get their headline before being forced to leave without explicit innovations from Air Temple Island or a visitors pass. Which, were very rare for those not in the Avatar’s circle, or the Krew, as Korra liked to put it. Then they’d talk, work the truth and feelings out, and hopefully if things all went to plan, Mako would have a new boyfriend. 

Mako wasn’t very hopeful though. Relationships never really worked out with him. The first time he had realized he liked Wu he pushed it aside, deep in his chest so that it would never be seen again and ruin another perfectly fine friendship. 

Yet it was resurfacing, right at the top of his heart. 

He watched as the ferry neared closer and closer, each wave that passed the large hull making him more and more anxious. 

“Hey,” Asami came up behind him, Korra in tow. “You never told me your plan.”

“I bet it has to do with some gay shit.” Korra said smugly as Mako turned just a bit to face them and smiled slightly at her, laughing at his feet.

“You’d be right. I plan on doing gay shit.”

“Count me in, what are we doing?” 

“Well,” he stared back at the ship that was closer than he remembered, “I’m going to kiss him. Act like we were a couple all along.”

“In front of the press?” Mako didn’t need to see her face to know she was exchanging a look with Korra. 

“It really can’t get any worse for Wu. We’d remove all suspicion that what had happened was false and I really wasn’t with Wu that night.” Mako’s cheeks tinted at the thought. “While confirming we are dating. Then we’ll talk.”

“Ok. Good. As long as you plan on talking,” Korra started walking away down the dock, pulling Asami with her, “And don’t forget to be all touchy and lovey-dovey! The press eats that shit up!” She called over her shoulder. 

“Will do!” Mako called back. “Remember, don’t tell anyone else!”

“Everyone is going to know if you two keep yelling!” Asami hissed at them both, causing Mako to laugh a bit and lighten up his nerves before turning back to the water, seeing that the ship was much closer, almost to the point of docking. 

Mako waited for a bit, tapping his foot and using his breath of fire to help warm himself up for a little while in the crisp fall air. The wood of the ferry came right up to the dock and Mako immediately saw Wu in a wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses, still recognizable with his height, dark skin, and well put together outfits. He saw him say something to the captain as he lowered the platform so Wu could get off. 

Mako clenched his fist. It was now or never. 

“Baby!” Mako said in the most loving voice he could muster, not having to fake or force most of it. 

“Mako?” Wu asked, confused as to the name and why Mako was talking to him when he never initiated conversation. The confusion soon left his face, however, when Mako grabbed his long sleeve and pulled him into a kiss, hand on his hip. 

Wu was taken aback at first, stiffening and perplexed as to why Mako just kissed him and in front of the press at that. But with Mako pulling him closer and deeper Wu kissed him back, putting green painted nails on Mako’s face and having to go on his tip-toes to reach him better. It was everything Mako wanted and more. 

Eventually, after noticing many camera flashes and gasps, Mako pulled away, holding onto Wu’s hands as he marveled at him. The green of his eyes that were now available to see with his glasses somehow off. The pretty fluffiness of his hair and clear, dark skin. The pretty glossy lips that were now smudged from the kiss. Mako subconsciously lifted his thumb to fix the smeared gloss. 

“Can’t have you looking messy on us, now can we?” Mako smiled at him, leaning down for another quick kiss before turning Wu around, hand on his waist protectively, and walking down the dock. 

“Mako? What? What just happened?” Wu asked, looking over at Mako who just smiled at him. 

“Nothing babe, just really excited to see you.”

When they passed the Air Temple Island gates and the press could no longer follow them, Mako led them to the left, an area full of trees and other beautiful foliage with colors of red, yellow, and orange crunching under their feet and in the trees above them. They sat on a little stone bench, holding hands between them. 

“We need to talk…” Mako started. 

“No shit. What was that out there?” Wu said again, he was in heaven, yes, but also utterly confused. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mako looked into Wu’s eyes, searching. “I know what happened, Wu. This would have made things so much easier.”

“What…” Wu started, moving his hands out of Mako’s. “What are you talking about?”

“The audiotape, Chief Beifong, The Four Elements.” Mako started, panic adorning his features soon replaced with pain. “I would have known eventually.”

“So that’s what this is about,” Wu started, getting up and looking down at Mako. “Kissing me in front of the press so they could have a headline story and you could get out of this mess? Think that it would make them forget about the most embarrassing episode of my life.” 

“Wu if you just listen…” Mako started, also getting up to get closer to Wu. 

“This isn’t a game to me Mako!” Wu jabbed a finger into his chest, tears filling his eyes. “I cried for weeks not being able to look you in the eye! Full and prepared to never talk to you again for fear of you finding out the truth! It was easy to hide! Easy to just be scared and not actually have to face rejection! Why would you kiss me, Mako? You don’t even like spending time with me! Ever since you got assigned to me you rolled your eyes as a spoiled, bratty prince. You changed me, made me see what was wrong with the world. I fell in love with that,” Mako hitched his breath at the word. “I fell in love with the one person who treated me as an equal. I wanted to kiss you  _ years  _ ago Mako. And to think that my first time actually doing it was so that the press would have their little story, you’d let me down gently, and then we would return to our normal lives completely away from each other.”

“Wu would you please listen to me? Your not understanding things at all!” Mako tried to stay calm but Wu was being infuriating. He had it all wrong. 

This was not part of the plan. At all. 

“No, Mako. Your reasoning and tricks won’t work on me. This is terrible,  _ you  _ made it terrible.” Wu started walking away from Mako, wiping his tears and putting his glasses back on, fixing his hat as he went. 

“Wu! Where are you going? Come back!” Mako grabbed the end of Wu’s sleeve to turn him around, holding his waist and kissing him deeply so he wouldn’t go anywhere. Wu was stiff again, before leaning into the kiss with his hands around Mako’s neck.

“I love you too, ok?” Mako said when they broke apart, wiping a tear out from under Wu’s glasses that had run onto his cheek as he inhaled. “You just need to listen to me.”

Wu made a loud sigh, gasping and exasperated before leaning up to kiss Mako again, moving so that they were both standing properly again. 

“I’m listening.” Wu smiled up at Mako with a cheeky grin. 

“You got your panties all in a bunch Wu you think so lowly of me. I would never do that, even if I didn’t love you.” Mako moved Wu back to the bench again, where they held hands and had the proper conversation Mako hoped for them to have. Mako told him the whole story of that morning, the details of the nightmare that he was barely able to get out, how Asami had accidentally spilled the beans, and the plan he had devised that was  _ supposed _ to be foolproof. 

In the end, they were both laughing, crying messes, leaning on each other as they hugged, Mako putting some extra warmth through his fingers into Wu’s arm. Then they wiped their eyes, gave each other a final kiss, and locked arms as they headed inside to the Air Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out in two hours. Hope you enjoyed. Not looked over in any way shape or form and probably reads really poorly but oh well. I wanna be done with this fic for Zukka content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is broken and Wu has to mend the scars. 
> 
> This chapter has mentions of anxiety, self-hatred, suicidal thoughts, and self-harm. Please do not read if this is triggering for you.

Mako felt giddier than ever before. By the time they had walked into the cafeteria of the Air Temple the press was still there, snapping pictures of whoever they could. Mako could care less though. He had Wu’s arm in his. 

Tenzin was the first person to see them, doing a double-take and stiffing in his seat. Pema just smiled, holding Rohan in her hands as she winked at Mako when he looked over. Chief Beifong gave Mako a thumbs up, the only other person to know what actually happened, followed by her girlfriend jumping up and down and whispering in her ear. The Chief laughed at whatever silly little joke Kya had made. Suyin clasped her hands, sitting at one of the tables surrounded by team Avatar. Baatar nodded, Opal clasped her hands as her mother did, Asami nudged Korra who mouthed “nice”. Bolin leaned into his brother. 

“About time you started showing the love you have for your boyfriend, we were all wondering when you’d go public.” He turned away from Mako, too engrossed in the toast and jam that was served as an appetizer. 

Boyfriend.

Things aren’t that simple for Mako, are they?

The main course arrived, served by one of the air acolytes. Mako couldn’t stomach any food now though. He needed to figure even more things out. 

“Hey, Mako?” Wu leaned into his shoulder, looking up with worried eyes. His hat and glasses were gone, showing off his gorgeous eyes and even prettier hair. His coat had also disappeared, revealing an almost sheer blouse with a large bow in the front. He was perfect, beautiful. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, no,” Mako assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips for good measure, instantly making Wu perk up and smile up at him when they pulled away. “I’m just not hungry, that’s all.”

“Bullshit,” Korra said from across Wu. “I’ve seen you match the number of noodles as Bolin. The Fire Ferrets are always hungry.” She shoved some pancakes into her mouth for good measure. 

“That was like, what? Five years ago?” Korra flipped him off, much to the disappointment of Asami. She immediately withdrew it, opting to stick her tongue out at him which he copied. 

Wu asked him a few more times when he didn’t even bother to touch the bowl of fruit brought out for dessert. Wu knew him. He knew that the only thing Mako was picky about was his fruits and vegetables, knowing that they could have chemicals and preservatives that could alter his physique. The Airbenders could preserve their fruit naturally with a constant flow of air. They were the only ones he truly trusted. Mako just continued to say that he was fine, even though it was evident that he wasn’t. 

They had all decided to proceed to the gardens, laying in the shade of the grass and watching as the Airbenders decided to have an air scooter race. Mako sat with Bolin, Asami, and Wu under a thick oak. The adults, well, the older adults, were talking amongst themselves by a fountain. Discussing work or politics or whatever old people talk about. 

Mako agreed to a lemonade offered to him by an air acolyte, able to sip on something to try to alter his nerves, but his shaking thigh concerned more than just Wu. He didn’t know why he was so anxious. They loved each other, they should date, be official. It still just made him nervous. What if Wu was just looking for something casual? He seems like the kind of guy who wanted to sleep around. Were they just, friends who kissed? Friends who kissed and loved each other? He knew it was ridiculous but there was a voice in his head and he couldn’t shake it. 

You’ve failed all relationships and friendships. You should be happy with what you have. 

No. 

Why would he want to date you? He’s royalty for crying out loud! You’re a street rat detective, still without enough money to get your own apartment and living with your exes who are dating each other. 

Stop.

You’re a failure, Mako. Unworthy of love and attention. Unworthy of Wu.

“Shut up!” Mako slammed on the table, right in between Wu and Opal having a polite discussion. He seethed for a moment before realizing what just happened. Eyes going wide as he withdrew his hands from the picnic table, the wood burnt and black with steam coming off of it. 

“...Mako?” Wu asked him, hesitating to put his hand on his arm. 

“I-I,” Mako stuttered, not knowing what to say. Getting up from the table and staring at the scared look on Wu’s face. The flash of the same scarred look from his nightmare came into view. 

See? You’ve ruined it. 

“I’m sorry,” Mako faltered. Holding his hands behind his back. “I-I should go.” 

He walked backward a few steps, then turned and broke out into a run. The press would be nearby in the direction he was going, so he slowed down when he was near them, hiding his face. 

It was so stupid. He messed everything that was given to him up. He pushed people away due to his own issues, never to be happy and have someone close again. First, it was Asami, then Korra, then Bolin, then all of them again. He was so tired of losing people, so tired of not allowing himself to get what he wanted because of some stupid voice in his head that was holding him back. He wanted to melt the chains he was bound by, allow himself to live happily for once without a need to care about hurting people or what they thought. 

He hated this. All of this. He hated that the press was always snapping pictures of Wu. He hated how he thought he was less than others just because he liked men. He hated the ringing noise in his head, the voice that constantly changed into someone he knew and whose opinion he cared about. He hated his temper, shown in his fire bending and possibly hurting those he loved. He hated how he lived on the streets, how his parents were helpless against the triads and he couldn’t help them as they dropped down right in front of him. He hated himself, no one else except for himself. 

This wasn’t a new sense of hatred. He hated everything about himself since he was ten and had to start doing really dirty jobs to at least pay for groceries. At first, he just hated the situation, then it started branching into himself. The root of the problems with his parent’s death. The voice first showed up when he was twelve, making him feel even worse about himself and wanting to practically end his life, but he knew if he did that Bolin would die in the streets. 

The only times that voice wasn’t echoing in his ear was when he was official with Korra and Asami. When the label was attached to the relationship he felt safer, away from his self-loathing and hatred, and the feeling that he should act on it disappeared. His scars would fade and he was barely reminded of it. 

The three years that he was with Wu and Korra was off the grid were the most depressing events of his life. He started working out more to burn off steam, snapping at Wu, and anyone who dared cross paths with him. When Korra started to write him letters it got a bit better, but he would sit on the roof instead of doing his job and smoke. Watch as his problems and hatred would drift off into the night sky, feeling himself getting a little looser. 

Eventually, he stopped doing that, got more focused on protecting Wu, and his hatred was transferred to the prince. He was prissy and bratty and spoiled and needed some talking too, so Mako would give it to him straight, not even caring that he could get fired at any moment. That would have been the greatest blessing on Earth. He would get overly protective of Wu still, and one night while checking that all the doors and windows of The Four Elements were locked, he looked at Wu’s sleeping form.

Then the voice came back, teasing and taunting for how he actually enjoyed Wu’s company and truly didn’t hate him, making him realize the true reason he was so over-protective. Why he was so glad Wu was safe after the kidnapping. Mako couldn’t fall asleep that night, tossing and turning as images of Wu just… being Wu flashed in his head the voices of Korra, Asami, Bolin, his parents, Beifong, and anyone he ever encountered rang in his head. 

From then on it degraded him like it just did at the table, saying how he wasn’t worthy of love and attention, least of all that of a prince. He firebent on command, not even thinking about it. That was the worst part. The part he hated the most. 

Mako felt sparks of lightning coming out of his fingertips, still antsy from the roaring voice in his head. He pulled his finger-less gloves up a little higher, trying his hardest to cover them. He sat down on the stone bench, hands in his face and rubbing his eyes. He had the sick feeling to cry, but he was physically unable to since he was eight, pushing it all down and not allowing it to ever come up again. 

“Mako?” Wu called from his left, Mako straightened back up again, “Mako what happened?” He asked sitting back down next to him, hand on his shoulder. 

“Noth-” Mako tried to get out, trying to push it all away again. 

“Mako stop.” Wu seemed irritated. “You’re obviously not ok. Something is going on and you can’t just keep pushing it down and away, you have to be honest.” He placed a hand on Mako’s cheek, turning him so that they were face to face. “You have to be honest with me.” 

Mako, scoffed, shaking his head. He took a moment, let the words become unstuck from his throat, “My demons are frightening.” 

“They’re my demons too,” Wu said, concern lighting his face but sympathy shining in his eyes. Mako took another moment. 

“What are we?” Mako looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Mako is that what you’re worried about?” Wu looked back up at him, face like Mako had just told a funny joke. 

“Not completely.” It was the truth. “Would be nice to know though, wouldn’t it?”

“What do you,” Wu faltered this time, clearing his throat, “What do you want us to be?”

“Boyfriends,” Mako said immediately, not skipping a beat, “Like dating and things like that. All lovey-dovey and public.” 

“I’d like that,” Wu smiled up at him, leaning for a kiss which Mako happily delivered to him.

“But that’s not what happened, is it?” Wu pondered when they broke away. 

“Well,” Mako sighed, “I’m explaining too many things today. I’d rather not do it at the air temple. 

“At The Four Elements, then?” Wu got up and offered his hand. 

“Now?” Mako questioned, taking it anyways and getting up. 

“You want to go back?” Wu asked him with questioning green eyes and pretty, parting, pink lips. Mako thought back to the burning picnic table. 

“No, not at all, but we can’t just… leave.” Mako calculated in his head. No, they couldn’t. The press always saw them boarding the Air Temple Island ferry with all the others when it was time to go, the few days they weren’t staying a full day and Jinora inviting them to a sleepover. 

“Who says we can’t?” Wu giggled, pulling Mako further towards the press. He couldn’t say no.

They had things to sort out, talk about. Demons to fight and obstacles to overcome. They would have headlines and opinions to ignore, questions to answer wherever they went. They had many things to do, but they would do it together. They were one. 

And that was enough for Mako, enough to drive the voice out as it was replaced with the love and affection of Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Expect to see some Zukka content in the near future!
> 
> I know the last two chapters sucked but I am jet-lagged and I needed to get this done bc I hate orphaning/abandoning incomplete work.


End file.
